Bath Tub Romance
by killer-fever
Summary: Two cases with the adventures of Grandpa Rome and his newest lover, Portugal
1. Chapter 1

Everything about Portugal's day seemed better as he was going home. The sun shone brighter. The birds sang sweeter. The food tasted better. Spain wasn't annoying. The girl from the market actually flirted back. He had the right amount of money to get whatever he wanted today. Just, everything. This was most likely because Portugal knew that he was going to go home and have mind blowing sex with his current lover. His current lover was a man that everyone knew but didn't know was still alive. The one and only Roman Empire.

"I still can't believe that I was lucky enough to find him," Portugal said to himself.

He could still remember the day.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Portugal sighed in frustration and kicked the nearest tree to him. Spain was so annoying it made him want to punch the guy in the face. Portugal sighed and walked through the woods, not caring if he was blindly going into the woods in Spain's place. Without realizing it, he had made his way into Italy. It was almost sunset when he realized that he was completely lost.

"Damnit. This is all Spain's fault," he muttered and continued walking.

Portugal looked all around and finally concluded he was somewhere near Italy's house. He only knew this because Spain had dragged him here so many times to look at the 'cute one' all grown up. Portugal sighed and sat down next to a small stream he had wondered to. He picked up a rock and threw it at the stream. The rock bounced and landed on the other side.

"Stupid stream. Stupid rock," Portugal muttered.

Suddenly, the water in the stream began to turn red. Portugal jumped up in surprise and immediately followed the steam's path, deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before he stumbled on a body. The body was of a man with dark skin and dark hair. He was unconscious with a bleeding wound in his side(1). Portugal immediately ran over and gathered the man into his arms, immediately taking him home.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Portugal has no clue what made him want to take the Roman home instead of going to Italy for help, but it was worth it. As soon as Rome was nursed back to health he was his old self again. Not long after that, Rome proposed the idea of being lovers. Portugal, of course, didn't like the idea. At first. After a few days or so, Portugal finally found himself in the bed of the older previous empire. It was amazing.

Portugal walked up to his home and opened the door. The lights in the living room were off but a nice aroma was coming from up the steps from the bathroom. Portugal smiled. He already knew what was going to go down tonight. However, he remained silent until he could get everything taken care of, so he wasn't interrupted during his time with Rome.

After everything was done and he removed his shoes and socks, Portugal made his way upstairs. The smell only got stronger as he ascended the stairs. Lavender(2). Rome sure does his research. Portugal stopped at the door to the bathroom. It was closed but unlocked. Rome was expecting him. When Portugal opened the door he was quite surprised at the planning that Rome had done for this.

On the bathroom sink were three lavender candles that were lit and two on the sides of the tub. On the floor was a few rose petals here and there, forming a small trail to the tub where he Roman lover was waiting with a sweet romantic smile, eyes half lidded in a seductive way. Portugal could already feel his pants tighten. Rome really was the master of romance.

"Hello, Love. Wait long?" Portugal asked.

"I'd wait an eternity for you," Rome replied.

"Aw, you're so sweet," Portugal said.

He followed the rose petals to the tub and without needing to be told to, began to remove his clothes. He started with he shirt, unbuttoning each button slowly like it was a great present he wanted to keep a surprise until the very end. And to Rome, that's exactly what it was. When the final button was undone, Portugal slipped off the top and let to fall to the floor behind him. Next came the pants. The button was undone and the zipped came down. Rome raised an eyebrow.

"No underwear?" He asked.

"Why need them? I knew I was going to see you tonight," Portugal replied.

The pants joined the shirt.

"Besides. Don't you like it?" Portugal asked, sitting on the edge of the tub and dipping one of his legs into the lukewarm water.

"I like a lot," Rome replied.

Portugal smiled and slipped his other leg into the tub. He sank down until he was sitting on Rome's shin's. He sighed in content at the warm water and the feel of his lover's skin against his backside.

"So, how'd I do?" Rome asked.

"Very well," Portugal replied.

He leaned forward and moved up Rome's body until he was sitting on his thighs, face nuzzled into the Roman man's neck. Once there, he placed a chaste kiss on the side of his neck, feeling the pulse under his lips.

"Were you lonely without me?" Portugal asked, kissing up Rome's jaw line, making his way to Rome's lips.

"Of course," Rome replied, taking Portugal's lips with his own.

The kiss was long and passionate. Rome wasted no time opening his mouth and pushing his tongue into Portugal's mouth. Portugal immediately swirled his tongue with Rome's, battling a battle of dominance in Portugal's mouth. When they pulled away they were still connected by a string of saliva on their bottom lips.

"Amazing?" Rome asked.

Portugal nodded, the string breaking. He leaned back down again and sucked on the nook of Rome's neck, making sure to leave a hickey. Once that was done, Portugal tried to go lower but Rome stopped him. Portugal looked up at him with a small look of confusion written on his face.

"Let me do everything," Rome said.

He lifted Portugal up so he was sitting on the edge of the tub. Portugal settled himself so he was in a comfortable position and opened his legs wide. Rome immediately filled the opening with his body, getting to work right away by claming him mouth around one of Portugal's already hardening nipples. Portugal heard himself moan out loud as his arms wrapped around Rome's shoulders. He looked down to Rome's hair and took one of the various curls into his mouth. Rome let go of Portugal's nipple so that he could let out a small breathy moan.

"Like that?" Portugal asked, curl still in his mouth.

Rome just nodded. He continued his track down, eventually making Portugal let go of the curl. He stopped at Portugal's naval to dip his tongue into the small hole there. It was a weird feeling and in made Portugal shudder from a weird sense of pleasure. Rome continued down and eventually the stubble on his chin hit Portugal's manhood. Portugal shuddered and tried to hold back a moan as he felt it.

"R-Rome. Stop teasing me and hurry," Portugal demanded.

"If you say so," Rome said.

Without warning, Rome took all that Portugal had to give into his mouth. Portugal gasped out and arched his back. Rome began to bob his head on the slick member, stopping at the top occasionally to lick the head and tongue the little slit that was already leaking with pre-cum. Portugal immediately dug his hand into Rome's hair pulling and rubbing at least five different curls at once. Rome stopped sucking for a moment to breath out a breathy pant on Portugal's member.

"Want to get to it already?" Portugal asked.

Rome nodded. Without much force Portugal pushed Rome against the back of the tuba and got on top of him. Rome's hands held firmly onto Portugal's thighs as he lifted the younger man up. Portugal sucked on three of his own fingers and then put them at his entrance. Slowly, with only a small sound of discomfort, pushed one finger inside of himself. Rome watched and felt his own member twitching in anticipation. One by one the fingers disappeared inside of Portugal's hole until Portugal deemed himself fully stretched and removed them.

"Ready?" Rome asked.

Portugal nodded. His lips connected with Rome's as Rome lowered him down on his manhood. Portugal got lost in the kiss and the tongue battle. He didn't notice the pain of having Rome entering him. Portugal moaned out, pulling his lips away from Rome's as Rome moved his hips up to meet Portugal's. Fully sheathed inside of his lover, Rome waited. After a few seconds Portugal squirmed a little bit.

"Move," he muttered, nails digging into Rome's shoulders.

"Alright," Rome said.

Slowly, he began to thrust his hips upwards. The water made it hard for thrusting but Rome managed to go at a pace that was fantastic for both him and his lover. Both of them lost track of the time that they were spending just thrusting their hips into each other, feeling the amazing sensations. Whispers to gods and whispered commands flowed from both lips as the sensations increased with the speed of their hips and the strength used to connect them.

"Rome…I'm close," Portugal muttered, nails leaving painful welts in Rome's shoulders.

"Me too," Rome said.

A few more seconds and Portugal gave a loud cry of Rome's name and arched his back like a bow. Rome upon watching him couldn't help but release his seed deep into his lover. After a few seconds Portugal fell onto Rome's chest, trying to catch his breath as Rome did the same, arm around Portugal's waist, holding him close. There was silence for a little bit. Rome sighed and placed a small kiss on the top of Portugal's soaked head.

"I'm tired," Portugal muttered.

Rome wrapped his arms around Portugal and heaved him into his arms as he exited the tub and blew out the candles, taking Portugal to his room. Once both were dry and dressed they both lay down in Portugal's bed where they basked in each other's warmth and company. In mere seconds Rome was asleep. Portugal looked over at him and sighed. He snuggled into Rome's chest and felt himself drifting off to sleep.

"Goodnight, Antonio," he muttered.(3)

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

1. I know Rome is dead but for the sake of this story, he was just really wounded

2. Lavender is the National Flower of Portugal

3. Portugal may be Rome's lover but he's really in love with Spain

Yeah, if you go on deviantart and type in Portugal Rome, you'll find the pic of them sitting on a bench and holding hands. Portugal kind of looks like Spain. Chap 2 coming soon.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


	2. Chapter 2

Portugal felt small prickles of tears forming in his eyes as he held onto Rome's middle, trying to drown out the thoughts in his head with the wind whipping past him. He had completely failed at trying to get Spain. He failed and now, Spain most likely thought he was a complete loser. Portugal buried his face in Rome's back and held back his tears.

When they arrived at Rome's house, Rome got off his bike, taking Portugal's hand and leading him inside. Immediately, Portugal went to the bathroom and leaned on the sink. He avoided his own reflection. Rome stood in the door way, removing his black leather jacket and tossing it to the side.

"Fuck," Portugal muttered.

He straightened himself out and looked over to Rome.

"Is there anything to get rid of this wine?" He asked.

"It's made by France. There's only one way to get rid of it," Rome replied.

Portugal nodded. He walked over to Rome until he was directly in front of him.

"Let's do this," he said.

Rome nodded. He took Portugal's hand and lightly kissed each knuckle. He then moved to the very top. Then he moved to kiss Portugal's forehead. Portugal felt move tears at the corners of his eyes as Rome took him by the hand into Rome's bedroom.

Rome gently laid Portugal down on his bed so he was laying on his back. Portugal had his arms around his idol's shoulders as he finally let the tears slip.

"I'm such a failure," he muttered.

"You're not a failure," Rome said, leaning down and dragging his lips over Portugal's neck in light butterfly kisses.

"Around Spain I am. That's where it counts the most and I blow it every time," Port muttered, angry at himself.

Rome sighed and pressed his forehead against Portugal's.

"You didn't blow it. He's just oblivious. What you need to do is make him realize your feelings. You know, be bolder," he said.

"We were married and he had no idea. There's no way he'll pick up on my hints," Portugal said.

There was a long silence.

"Have you kissed him before?" Rome asked.

A dark blush filled Portugal's cheeks. He turned away.

"O-only once. When we were younger. I don't think he remembers though," Portugal said.

"Try again. Maybe he'll get the hint than," Rome said.

"Maybe," Portugal muttered.

Rome smiled.

"Feel better?" He asked.

"Much," Portugal replied.

He wrapped his arms around Rome's broad shoulders and brought their lips together tenderly. Rome kissed back, only putting a little bit of pressure in the kiss. He was the one to pull away.

"I'm glad I could help," Rome said.

Portugal was silent for a moment. He cheeks were still flushed and he looked uncomfortable.

"Um, Rome. The wine is coming on really strong right now," he muttered.

"Right," Rome said.

He brought his lips down to Portugal's neck and began to leave a trail of light kisses down his body. Portugal sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the overloading of his senses as the wine worked through his body and made every little touch feel like fire.

"Rome…" he breathed.

Rome slowly, sensually, pulled off all of Portugal's clothes. Portugal gasped suddenly when Rome's breath ghosted over one of his nipples. Rome stopped there and took the little nub into his mouth. Portugal moaned out load at the heat that was encasing his nipple. Rome gently bit and sucked at it while gently pinching and tugging the other with his hand.

When Rome was done with that he moved his lips lower, gently nibbling on the skin occasionally. Portugal's face was really red at the moment and he was panting while one hand was clutching the sheets next to his head and the other was tangled in Rome's hair, pulling on multiple curls at a time, making Rome just as hot and bothered as he was.

Finally, Rome stopped at Portugal's engorged member. Portugal was panting in short breathes as Rome took the tip into his mouth and gently sucked on it. Portugal moaned loudly and fisted his hand into Rome's hair more and more until Rome had to pull his mouth away from sucking Portugal off to moan loudly, some of his saliva dripping onto Portugal's member as he did so. Pre-cum dripped form the tip and Rome licked it up, coating Portugal's member in saliva and pre-cum. Rome smiled and gripped Portugal's member in his strong calloused hand. He began to pump it mercilessly while sucking on the tip.

"R-Rome, don't. I-I'm gonna…cum," Portugal muttered.

Rome continued for a total of eight seconds before Portugal arched his back and released his seed. Rome pulled away so that the cum landed in his hair, on his face, and in his mouth. The cum in his mouth was swallowed. Portugal breathed heavily as he glanced down at Rome. Rome smiled at him as he licked his member clean.

"Rome, you have it all over you now. It's gross," Portugal said.

"I know. Might as well take a shower," Rome said.

"You better take a shower before you bring any part of your face near me," Portugal demanded.

Rome laughed and stood, shedding his clothes before going to the bathroom. Portugal stayed in bed for at least five seconds before he followed after. In the bathroom, Rome was leaning over the bath, turning the faucet on. A spray of water flew out of the shower head and into the tub below. Rome straightened himself and felt the jet until it was at his liking.

"Mind if I join?" Portugal asked.

Rome looked at him. He smiled.

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," he said.

Portugal smiled as well. He walked into the bathroom and walked over to his older icon. Rome wrapped his arm around Portugal's waist and tried to kiss him but Portugal held him back by his forehead.

"I told you. You're not coming anywhere near my face until that come off of your face," Portugal said.

Rome pouted and let go of Portugal, turning back to the shower and getting in. Portugal stood outside of the shower curtain, just watching Rome as he washed himself. Rome stayed oblivious for a few moments as he soaked his body in the warm water. He opened his eyes and looked over at Portugal.

"Did you want to join me?" He asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," Portugal replied.

He pulled off the rest of his clothes and dumped them on the floor, stepping into the shower next to Rome. Immediately, Rome wrapped his arms around Portugal and pulled him under the spray of the water. Rome planted a soft and tender kiss on Portugal's neck as Portugal's body became soaked as well. Rome's hands roamed over Portugal's slicked skin as the kisses on Portugal's neck became a little more heated and passion filled. Portugal raised his hand to run through Rome's hair, lightly tugging on the curls there.

"Rome," Portugal moaned out as Rome's hands finally moved lower to rub at the small patch of brown curls at the base of his shaft.

Rome smiled and lightly bit Portugal's neck, licking the bite afterwards. The hands that was at the base of Portugal's shaft began to move up and down the length. Portugal moaned and leaned his head on Rome's slick shoulder. The water running all over their bodies was warm and inviting. Suddenly, completely without warning, Portugal span around and pushed Rome against the wall, smashing their lips together. Rome's eyes widened for only a second before he closed them and kissed back.

"What was that all about?" Rome asked, when Portugal pulled away.

"I wanted to change some things up a bit," Portugal muttered in reply.

Without giving Rome any chance to do anything else, Portugal hooked a leg behind his former idol's and sent him crashing to the ground. Rome groaned as he rubbed the back of his head which had hit the bottom of the tub. He looked up at Portugal, who had decided that the best throne was on Rome's hips, water pouring down his body.

"You look great," Rome commented, placing his hands on Portugal's hips.

"You don't look so bad yourself, mister," Portugal said and ground their hips together.

Rome groaned at the friction of their lower bodies rubbing together. Jolts of pleasure ran through both of their bodies.

"God, you're so good at making me horny," Rome muttered.

"You know it," Portugal said.

He made his way down Rome's body, lips and teeth following in his tracks. Rome sat up on his elbows so he could watch as Portugal made his way down to Rome's shaft. Like Rome had done earlier, he gently took the tip into his mouth and sucked on it. Rome let out a breathy moan and laid back down, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations.

"Portugal, don't finish me off, okay," Rome said.

Portugal pulled away from Rome's member and sat on his thighs. He smiled at Rome.

"Do you want to do me now?" He asked.

"Maybe," Rome muttered, smirk on his face.

Portugal leaned forward until he was laying on top of Rome, lips connecting with his idol's. Rome pressed their lips together and forced Portugal's open, shoving his tongue inside. Portugal moaned and twisted his tongue with Rome's. All the while this was happening, Portugal had wetted his fingers and was already preparing himself.

"Ready?" Rome asked, after the kiss had ended.

Portugal nodded. He lifted himself up until the tip of Rome's member was pressing persistently on his entrance. Rome kissed Portugal's neck at least a hundred times while Portugal slowly lowered himself down on Rome's thick shaft. Portugal gave a small groan of discomfort as he took in Rome all the way to the hilt. After a few seconds Portugal's face changed from pain to pleasure.

"I'm ready," he said.

"Rome took Portugal's hips into his hands began to move the smaller man on top of him. Water crashed down on top of them as Portugal; moved faster and faster on top of Rome. Breathy moans and groans of pleasure soon sky rocketed to loud cries and begging words, asking desperately for their release. It was soon granted.

"Rome!" Port exclaimed as his vision went white for a few seconds.

Rome groaned deeply as Portugal's walls tightened on him. He released soon after. Portugal fell onto Rome's chest, breathing heavily. Rome matched his breathing pattern. They both just laid there, basking in the afterglow of their lovemaking.

"Ah!" Portugal suddenly shouted out.

Rome shouted out as well as the water that pelted the both of them turned icy cold. Tripping over each other, they fell on the floor outside of the tub. They both looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Well, that was unexpected," Portugal muttered.

"Yeah," Rome muttered as well.

They both sighed and got up to get dressed and dried.

/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/KILLERFEVER/

Part tow of the adventures of Rome and Portugal. Enjoy.

Signed,

Killer-Fever


End file.
